


UnderGuild

by CraftyJack, Oreofignewtonsblazko



Series: The Travelers Guild [2]
Category: Travelers Guild, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyJack/pseuds/CraftyJack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: Jack Ripper goes under the ground, into the world of Monsters. But, not everything is quite like you would expect. After all, it's kill or be killed down there





	1. Chapter 1

Jack awoke on a patch of golden flowers. “Let’s see what I’m allowed to use in here” he said, turning to face nobody. “There is a distinct lack of wolf here. Huh, guess that means I’m literally talking to nobody here. Well, I guess I can go solo” he said as he picked up a crystal that had fallen out of his pocket. “Why am I so short?” he thought as he stood up. Jack held up the crystal and noticed his reflection. He was a kid for some reason. “I can work with this” he thought as he took a few steps forward. A flower popped up and said “Hi! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower. Golly, you must be so confused as to what’s going on. Well, I guess-“ Jack held up a hand and said “I’m fine. I’ll just walk around till I find a way out.” As he stepped past Flowey, a sharp pain shot through him. Jack fell to the ground, bleeding out. “You idiot. Down here, its KILL or BE KILLED” said Flowey as white pellets surrounded Jack. “Yeah, that doesn’t quite work on me-“ the pellets shot through Jack before he finished his sentence. “Say what now?” asked Jack, as he rose off the ground onto his feet. “WHAT? You should be dead! How are you even standing?!” Jack stood straight up, with blood dripping out of his mouth, and said “If it’s kill or be killed, and I can’t be killed, that really limits your options.” Flowey watched in shock, and said “You… You died though! Why aren’t you staying dead?” Jack wiped away the blood from around his mouth, then said “I stopped believing in death years ago. It’s just some silly myth” then the crystal morphed into a knife and he stabbed towards Flowey with blinding speed. Flowey was just fast enough to get under the ground.  
“What a wretched creature, to harm such an innocent youth” came a voice. It was definitely female. “I’m still not used to this body yet. I should have been able to react much faster than that” Jack thought, putting the knife in his jacket pocket. “Thanks for the concern, but the plant is gone for now” he said. “Are you alright? My name is Toriel, you are safe now” said the woman, coming into the light. She was goatlike humanoid monster in a large purple robe. “Eh, nothing I can’t heal” said Jack, as the blood faded from his shirt. “I could have sworn you were bleeding… But there’s not a scratch on you” Toriel said as she placed a hand on Jacks shoulder looking him over. “Like I said, I’m fine” said Jack with a shrug. Toriel looked over him once more, then sighed. “I’m the caretaker of these ruins. I come by here daily to see if any humans have fallen down here” she explained as they walked through the crumbling halls. “Is there anyone else here, or is it just you?” Jack asked. “There are a few monsters around here, but mostly I am alone” Toriel replied. They came to a locked door with switches in the ground around it. “Let me explain what this is. These-“ Toriel started to say, when the door swung open. Jack stood there, leaning on the door. “Switch puzzles are super easy to solve. I might not look like it, but I’m a lot smarter than most adults” he said with a grin and a shrug. “It seems so. Puzzles are common in the Underground” said Toriel as she passed through the doorway with Jack. There was another hallway, with several levers on the walls. “Can you figure this one out?” she asked with slight amusement. The switches had been circled. “Trying to SWITCH it up on me, eh? MARK my words, this will be easy” said Jack, picking up some pebbles. “Lets see how well my aim is” he thought. He flicked a pebble off his hand, which bounced off the wall and hit the lever downwards. “You are quite amusing, my child” said Toriel between snickers. A lone dummy stood in the next room. “Please, if you encounter a monster in these ruins, stall for time, and I will come rescue you. Now, practice on the dummy” Toriel stated as she motioned towards the dummy. “I think I’ll pass. No offence, but depending on another person to save you isn’t the best strategy. I prefer my method of dealing with things” said Jack, walking straight past the dummy. “Oh? And pray tell, what is your method?” Toriel asked. Jack stopped and said “Sorry, but that’s my secret. But just know that its non-lethal.” Toriel seemed happy with that answer, and didn’t press the issue any further.  
They came across a bed of spikes across water. As Toriel went to grab Jacks hand, he jumped on top of one of the spikes. Toriel gasped and tried to grab him, but Jack balanced on the tip of the spikes. He hopped across and stretched his legs on the other side. Toriel walked through, then wiped her brow. “I wish you wouldn’t scare me like that. I was afraid you would get hurt” she said, examining Jacks feet. “I might get hurt, but I recover from most things pretty quickly” he said, pulling his feet away. “How can he not have any marks on him?” Toriel thought as she let go of Jacks foot. “Still, please don’t be so reckless” she said, going into the next room. “I have a difficult request for you, my child” she said. “Please walk to the other end of this room by yourself. I’m sorry” then she took off running. She reached a pillar and hid behind it, expecting Jack to come by at any time. “Y’know, you’re a bit slow. If you’re gonna leave me behind, try picking up the pace a bit more” said Jack from behind her. Toriel turned around in shock, surprised that he had gotten behind her without her noticing. “How did he move that quickly? I didn’t see him pass me, or go down the hallway” she thought. “We-Well done my child!” she said, trying to hide her surprise. “That was a test of your independence” she continued, patting Jack on the head. “I’ve been through worse, I guess” said Jack, in a tone that suggested he didn’t really care. “Now, I have some business to attend to. Please stay here. Here is a phone to call me if you need anything” said Toriel as she handed Jack a phone, then took off. “Wait here for over protective Goat Mom, or run for it? I’m really liking option 2. What do you think Ro’on?” Jack thought before realizing Ro’on wasn’t with him. “Riiight, he’s not here. I’m not gonna get used to that anytime soon” he said out loud. He bent over and stretched his legs, then took off at a blinding speed. He might have lost some strength when his body was in kid form, but he retained all of his speed and dexterity. But most importantly, he still had his healing factor, which always gave him an edge in any battle he faced. The phone rang, which surprised Jack. It hadn’t even been a minute since Toriel had left. “Yeah?” he said. “Hello? This is Toriel” she replied. “Okay. You need something?” said Jack. “You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself” she continued. “You know, so far the only dangerous thing I’ve seen was that homicidal flower, and I’m not sticking around to see if it can find me again” admitted Jack. “Wait, you left that room my child?” asked Toriel. Jack resumed running and jumped over some more spikes. “That room, and several others. These puzzles are easy when you can jump over the spike traps” he said. Toriel made a flustered noise, then said “On an unrelated note, do you prefer Butterscotch or Cinnamon?” There was a squelching noise, then a cough. “I don’t have a preference” said Jack a few seconds later. He watched as the hole in his stomach filled itself back up. “Stupid moving rock” he thought as a spike in the background dripped blood. “Are you alright my child?” asked Toriel in a frantic tone. “Totally fine” said Jack, wiping blood off his hands, and hanging up the phone. He passed a ghost that for some reason was saying the letter Z over and over again. “No sense in her worrying about me. I guess she’s lonely though, and I can’t really blame her. Who knows how long she’s been down here?” thought Jack. He came to a skidding halt as he noticed a house in the ruins, next to a dying tree. Toriel came out of the house in a rush, and dialed the phone. Jack picked it up and said “Yo” then hung up. “How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?” she asked, coming over to him. Jack pointed to his leg and said “I used these. They come in handy every now and then. And I’m fine.” Toriel sighed and said “I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible for me to try and surprise you like this. Come, small one!” then she headed for the house. Jack followed behind her into the house, but noticed a glimmering diamond thing in the courtyard. “I wish Ro’on was here. I’d have him go touch it” Jack thought. Once he stepped inside, he knew he smelled pie. “Do you smell that? It’s a butterscotch cinnamon pie. Surprise! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you” said Toriel, walking down a hallway. “Oooh, this is going to be awkward. I was afraid of this, but there’s no way around it” Jack thought. She took his hand and said “This is it…” and led him to a door. “A room of your own. I hope you like it!” she said, then she rubbed Jacks head. “Um, is something burning? Make yourself at home!” she said before dashing away. Jack inwardly groaned. It was clear that this Goat Mom was lonely and wanted to help, but he had to go. It was a shame that all her preparations were fruitless, but it was better that he tell her sooner rather than later. He decided to explore the house, since he had nothing better to do. The second he took a few steps into the basement, Toriel came down and grabbed his hand, saying “I think you should play upstairs instead” and dragged him back upstairs. Now Jack had become curious, so he tried again multiple times. Each time, Toriel took him back upstairs with an excuse. Finally, Jack decided to do things the Jack way, instead of the “correct” way. When Toriel grabbed his hand, he went along with it at first, then swiftly chopped off his hand and headed for the end of the basement.


	2. Trial by Fire

“Such a troublesome child” thought Toriel as she let go of Jacks hand. She turned to say something, then noticed the severed limb on the ground. With a shriek of horror, she ran back downstairs. “He must be in serious danger! Something must have taken him while my back was turned” she thought. Then she saw the shadow of Jack standing in front of the door. He seemed to have both hands, which was quite confusing. “This door. It’s the way out, isn’t it?” said Jack. Toriel took a step forward and said “You naïve child. If you leave the Ruins… They… Asgore… Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.” Jack shook his head and replied “Sorry, but I can’t do that” as he headed towards the door. A fireball went past his head, and Jack stopped moving. “This is your final warning” Toriel stated. Jack pulled out a baseball bat and replied “This is yours.” Toriel blasted the ground in front of them, creating smoke. As it cleared, Jack noticed that she had gotten between him and the door. “Hmph. You want to leave so badly? You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive” she said. “You want proof? To be honest, I’d rather not fight you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me this entire time, and it feels wrong to try and attack you. But, you leave me no choice. Hear my name, and remember my power. I am Jack Ripper” he said, as he readied his bat. Toriel made a motion and fire hurled towards Jack. Every flame hit its mark, almost as if Jack wasn’t even trying to dodge. He just started slowly walking towards Toriel, as fireball after fireball hit him. His breathing became ragged. But then, the fireballs started avoiding Jack. As blood dripped from his lips he said “Don’t have the courage to finish me off? That’s fine. I can do it myself” and he jumped towards a fireball. It hit him directly in the center of his chest, burning a hole straight through him. Exposed bones gleamed in the light as blood poured out the open wound. Jack collapsed onto his back, dead. Toriel stood there, with a look of sheer horror on her face. “I-I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to kill you, I just wanted to test you… What have I done? Would things have been better if I just let you go?” she said, collapsing onto her knees. Laugher echoed throughout the halls as the corpse of Jack writhed on the floor. “Asgore will kill me? Probably. But that’s the funny part. I. don’t. stay. dead.” said Jack as he rose up from the ground, with the hole still there. “You’re still alive? Oh, thank goodness!” Toriel said with a sigh of relief, then it dawned on her what Jack had just said. “So that’s why you kept saying you were fine. You truly cannot die? Then, does that mean-” she said when Jack cut her off “I don’t age either. You would turn to dust before I gained a single wrinkle. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t stay here…” he said. Toriel came over and hugged him. “I see now. You poor child. Be good out there okay?” she said. Jack grinned and replied “Will do. But first, can I have some pie? I’d hate for it to go to waste”


	3. Skele-TONS of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While heading through the snow, Jack finds a kindred spirit. WARNING! There will be a lot of puns

“Clever. Very clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” said Flowey, as Jack stepped into another hall. “Yup. Didn’t even have to throw a punch. Course, the trade-off was a gaping chest wound, but I get those all the time” said Jack as he stretched his arms. “In this world, its kill or be killed” continued Flowey. A petal fell off Floweys head, while Jack was now standing with his back to Flowey on the other side. The crystal knife gleamed in his hand. “I told you before. It’s not wise to limit your options like that” Jack said in a low tone. “S-so what if spared the life of a single creature? I bet you feel real great. You didn’t kill anyone this time” Flowey said, although he seemed much more wary now. “I don’t kill those who don’t need to die” said Jack, his eyes glowing golden in the shadows. “But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die, and you’ll die, and you’ll die” said Flowey, gaining confidence. “I never said I wouldn’t kill. This is your warning” said Jack. Flowey tried to say something, but Jack shot a pebble at him. It hit him square in the center of his face.  
Jack stepped through the doors into a snowy forest. It was right on the edge of serene and creepy. He set off at a steady jog through the snow. A branch snapped behind him, but he wasn’t worried. Thanks to Toriel, he had figured out the extent of his physical abilities. He came to a bridge that had wooden bars across it, but they were wide enough to get through. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, then someone said “Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” Jack chuckled and said “Wait, hold on, I can guess this… Breakdancing! No, wait, that’s for something else… Uh, lesse…” then he turned around quickly and shook his hand. There was a “pop” as something deflated in the skeletons hand. “Gee, I guess you’ve got a strong handshake there buddy” said the skeleton. “Wait, wait, wait, was that the old “whoopee cushion in the hand” trick? Personally, I prefer the joy buzzer” said Jack. “Hehe, you’ve got some good taste in pranks. Anyways, you’re a human, right?” Jack raised his arms in a shrug. “That’s hilarious. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y’know… I don’t really care about capturing anybody” Sans said with a chuckle. “Well, that’s nice to know. It’s easier to play pranks and make jokes when you’re not captured” said Jack. “Now my brother Papyrus, he’s a human-hunting FANATIC! Hey, actually, I think that’s him over there. I have an idea” said Sans. “Please tell me this involves 5 pounds of bacon, two rolls of duct tape, a cardboard box, and 3 large dogs” Jack replied. “We gotta use this one first. Go through this gate thingy, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody” Sans said. “Fine, We do your idea, then I’m hunting down some bacon and duct tape” said Jack. “Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp” Sans said, pushing Jack behind the lamp. Jack quickly decided that the lamp was actually a pretty bad hiding place, and hide in a pine tree before Sans or Papyrus noticed anything. As the two skeletons talked, Papyrus seemed rather incompetent, but kindhearted at least. “If I have to fight him, I doubt he will put up much of a fight. He’s mostly talk, but I’ll hold back to make him feel better” Jack thought. When he finally left, Sans said “Ok, you can come out now.” There was a look of surprise from Sans when Jack jumped out of the pine tree, instead of behind the lamp. “Bet you’re really good at hide and seek” commented Sans. “You have no idea. So, what’s the plan now?” asked Jack. “Well, if you’re up to it, can you do me a favor? My brother’s been feeling kind of down lately. He’s never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day” Sans explained. “Eh, he doesn’t seem dangerous. Even if he tried to be. Of course I’ll help, you guys made bad puns” said Jack, striking a pose. “Thanks a million, I’ll be up ahead” said Sans, then he walked back the direction he came from. Jack set off once again, but noticed the shining light again next to a tree. A feeling of longing filled Jacks heart, as he thought of Ro’on. “I miss that furball, and his common sense” he thought. He saw Sans standing next to Papyrus on the road ahead and said “Showtime” then stood in plain sight. “So, as I was saying about Undyne…” Papyrus was saying, then he noticed Jack. He looked at Sans, then back at Jack, over and over again in increasing speed, till he was simply spinning around in circles. After a few seconds, he stopped spinning and asked Sans “Sans!! Oh my god!! Is that… a HUMAN?!?!?!?!?!?” Sans replied “Uhhhh… actually, I think that’s a rock.” Jack stifled a laugh, but remained where he was. “Oh…” replied Papyrus in a disappointed tone. “Hey, what’s that in front of the rock?” Sans asked. “Oh my god!!! Is that a human?” Papyrus asked again. “Yes” Sans replied. “Geez, when was the last human to come by here?” Jack thought, but he still remained silent. Things were still amusing, so why interfere? “Sans! I finally did it!! Undyne will… I’m gonna… I’ll be so… Popular!!! Popular!!! Popular!!!... ‘ahem’ Human!” Papyrus shouted. “Sup?” replied Jack. “You shall not pass this area. I, the great Papyrus, will stop you!!!” he said. “Insert reply here” said Jack, nearly positive Papyrus was in his own world. He was right, since Papyrus didn’t even seem to notice. “I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the capital! Then… Then!!! I’m not sure what’s next. In any case, continue… only if you dare!!!” he continued, then ran away laughing. “Well, that went well. Don’t sweat it kid. I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya” said Sans. “I’m not sure if I dare to go forward. Oh please Sans, protect me from the great Papyrus!” laughed Jack, as he kneeled in a mock prayer. Then he fell over in a fit of laughter. “Nah, your bro is super cool” said Jack, standing up again. He watched as Sans went ahead, then followed a little while later. His phone rang, and he wondered if it was Toriel before picking it up. “U-uhhh… (oh my god help…) I’d like to order a… Um… A pizza…? With, uhh… The toppings are, uh… I have them copied, I’ll just paste them to you” someone said. “Hate to break it to you, but my phone is older than dirt, so texts don’t work. Also, I’ve got SNOW pizzas here” replied Jack. Whoever was on the other side hung up. As he walked, he noticed a sign that said “Absolutely no moving!” in front of a dog house. As he walked near the doghouse, he saw a dog pop up and say “Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… For example, a human… I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!!” Then the dog blocked Jacks path, and pulled out a pair of daggers with a blue sheen on them. Jack simply dove forward, grabbed the dog by his waist, and suplexed him. There was a crack as his head hit the ground. Doggo was out cold. “You might have a headache, but you’ll be fine” Jack said to him. Somehow, he could see just how much health Doggo had left, as well as surprisingly his name. “But only after he attacked me. Weird” Jack thought, but he continued on his way. He passed Sans, who was standing next to a frozen lake. He got a running start and slid across the lake to the other side, where Sans and Papyrus were waiting by a plateau. Both of them were arguing about something, but suddenly Papyrus said “Oh-ho! The Human arrives! In order to stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you will find this one… quite shocking! For you see, this is the invisible… Electricity maze!!! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun?” Jack gave a thumbs up, and dashed forward. Papyrus looked quite shocked, literally. After he stopped twitching, Papyrus hollered “Sans!!! What did you do?!?!” “I think the human has to hold the orb” said Sans. “Oh, okay.” Papyrus walked through the maze, chucked the orb at Jack, then ran back through it. “Okay, try it now” he said. A grin came over Jacks face. He COULD solve the puzzle, but he wanted to test something. Holding the orb in one hand, he placed his other hand on an invisible wall. The orb started to shock him, but Jack absorbed the energy. “I thought so. My body might be restricted from making enough energy to power most of my abilities, but it still can absorb basic electricity” he thought. “Are you okay Human? You’re supposed to avoid the walls. Although, that is admittedly quite hard” said Papyrus. “Yeah. In fact, I’VE NEVER BEEN BETTER!” said Jack as he flung himself into the wall. Arcs of electricity shot out from the orb, but all of them seemed to hit Jack. Then, the walls became visible, then shattered along with the orb. “Wowie, I’ve never seen anyone solve the puzzle THAT way before” commented Papyrus. Jack floated a few inches off the ground for a few seconds, before sinking onto the ground. “However, the next puzzle will not be easy! It is designed by my brother Sans! You will surely be confounded! I know I am” he said before laughing and running ahead. “Hey, thanks… My brother seems like he’s having fun” said Sans. “Truth be told, I needed a good jolt. Sorry I broke the puzzle though” said Jack as he scratched the back of his head. “Don’t worry about it. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn’t worn anything else since… keeps calling it his Battle Body. Man, isn’t my brother cool?” said Sans. “Completely” agreed Jack, as he headed towards the next puzzle.


	4. A Puzzle of Jacks Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More puzzles being solved in ways that they probably shouldn't be solved

There was a mini golf course, but Jack skipped it completely, since he was more curious about Sans puzzle. “6% chance of actual puzzle, 60% chance of lazy puzzle, 33% chance of prank, 1% other” Jack thought to himself. He saw a piece of paper lying on the ground and examined it. “Totally called it” he thought, then went to work. About three seconds later, he walked over and handed it to Sans. “Third one took a while, but I figured it out” he said. “Sans!!! That didn’t do anything!” complained Papyrus. “Whoops. I knew I should have used todays crossword instead” Sans said. “What!? Crossword!? I can’t believe you said that… Junior Jumble is easily the hardest” countered Papyrus. “What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble is for baby bones” said Sans. “Un. Believable. Human, solve this dispute!” Papyrus finally said. “Neither. Quantum Physics. Easily the hardest puzzle, till you figure out the trick” said Jack. “Humans must have different puzzles than monsters. You must show the Great Papyrus this puzzle of Quantum Physics, after I capture you” Papyrus said, before running off laughing again. “He might find that puzzle a bit difficult. Yesterday he got stumped trying to “solve” the horoscope” said Sans. “Now that is a hard puzzle. Like, trying to figure out why people read it in the first place is the greatest puzzle of our time” replied Jack, moving onto the next puzzle, which seemed to be just a table, with food on it. There was note, but Jack ignored it. “A nice gesture, but I’ll pass. I don’t really need to eat anyways” he thought, remembering Toriels pie. He kept going, and jumped a row of spikes. Two dogs came up and asked “What’s that smell? Where’s that smell? If you’re a smell… identify yoursmellf” and started sniffing around the plateau. They came back to Jack and said “Hmm… Here’s that weird smell… It makes me want to eliminate… Eliminate YOU!” Jack took a step back as their axes came out. He quickly assessed the situation. “They have poor eyesight, but a good sense of smell, obviously. They seem more defensive than offensive, since they are both in a position to guard the other. So a physical attack is going to be easily blocked” he surmised. Sparks danced around his hands as he got an idea. “Those axes look like they could conduct electricity. A strong enough jolt to KO them, but weak enough to leave them alive. I have enough power from that orb puzzle that I could probably pull it off, and have juice to spare. But nothing fancy” he thought as he dodged another attack. As the axe came down, he blocked with his crystal dagger, then with his free hand he touched the axe and released a bolt of electricity. The bolt arched from the axes onto Dogamy and Dogaressa. They both were sent backwards a few feet, and landed in the snow, fur on end. They were both knocked out, and wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. Jack checked their pulses, then sighed. “Just enough. Good, I didn’t want a senseless death on my hands” he said, continuing on his original path. In the snow was a pair of Xs and a switch. So he jumped on both Xs, hit the switch, and kept going. Papyrus was waiting for him and asked “What!? How did you avoid my trap? And, more importantly… Is there any left for me???” Jack pointed back the way he came and said “Yeah, there’s plenty left. Knock yourself out dude” “Really? Wowie… You resisted the flavor of my home cooked pasta… Just so you could share it with me??? Fret not Human! I, master chef Papyrus… Will make you all the pasta you could ever want!” Papyrus replied, before running away laughing again. “At least he’s having a good time” thought Jack. Surprisingly, Papyrus was on Jacks side of the spikes for once. “Human! Hmmm… How do I say this? You were taking a long time to arrive, so… I decided to improve this puzzle… by arranging the snow to look more like my face. Unfortunately, the snow froze to the ground. Now the solution is different and, as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around. I suppose what I am saying is… Worry not, Human! I, the great Papyrus will solve this conundrum! Then we can both proceed!” Papyrus said. There was a sign next to one of the switches, so Jack went over to the sign, and chopped it down, then went over to the spike wall and made a ramp. “Done” he said, walking to the other side. “Wow!!! You solved it!! And you did it all without my help… Incredible! I’m impressed!! You must care about puzzles like I do! Well, I’m sure you’ll love the next puzzle then! It might even be too easy for you!!” said Papyrus, once again running away laughing. “Good job on solving it so quickly. You didn’t even need my help. Which is great, cause I love doing absolutely nothing” said Sans as Jack passed him. “You and me both” said Jack, moving onto a narrow ledge. In front of him was a grey plateau, with a computer on the other side. Sans and Papyrus both stood next to the computer. “Hey, it’s the Human! You’re gonna love this puzzle! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys! You see these tiles!? Once I throw this switch they will begin to change color! Each color has a different function!” said Papyrus. “Great! It’s a bit late for that though” said Jack from behind him. “You’re supposed to wait till AFTER I hit the switch” groaned Papyrus. “Sorry dude, I thought the puzzle was on the computer” said Jack with a shrug. “Oh well, we still have plenty of puzzles left!” said Papyrus, running away. “See you at the next one” Jack said to Sans as he passed by him. He passed an area with some statues made of snow, and a frozen lake with more Xs on it. Jack floated into the air, then flew across to the other side, flying over the gap. He was getting a little sick of puzzles. Once on the other side, he landed back on the ground and continued on foot. The next area was littered with mounds of snow. There was a mound of snow in his path, but when he tried to brush it aside, a large dog in a suit of armor rose out of the snow. A spear swiped over the space where Jacks head had been a few seconds earlier. “Slower than the others” he thought, easily dodging the attacks. Then, he took a second look at the field. “Snow balls… they’re all snow balls. So this guy loves playing in snow” he thought. Using his telekinesis, he mashed all the regular snowballs into one giant snowball. Then, he chucked it away from the path and yelled “FETCH!” The Greater Dog bounded after it, with a look of pure joy in his eyes. Jack made a mad dash to the other side, but it seemed that the Greater Dog was preoccupied with playing in the pile of snow that the snowball had created. A long bridge spanned a gap between the two cliffs. As he got halfway across, Papyrus yelled from the other side “Human! This is your final and most dangerous challenge! Behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror!” A spike ball lowered with a spear and a dog attacked to a rope, while from below a torch raised up with another spear and a cannon. A huge grin spread across Jacks face. This was his kind of puzzle, with his neck on the line. “When I say the word, it will fully activate!!! Cannons will fire! Spikes will swing! Blades will slice! Each part will swing violently up and down! Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain!!! Are you ready!?” said Papyrus. “HECK YEAH!” hollered Jack as he raised his arms into the air. “I. am. about. to. do. it!” said Papyrus. After a long pause of nothing happening, Sans asked “Well? What’s the holdup?” “Holdup? What holdup? I’m about to activate it now!” said Papyrus, but nothing happened. “That, uh, doesn’t look very activated” commented Sans. “Well, this challenge… it seems… maybe… too easy to defeat the Human with. Yeah! We can’t use this one!” Papyrus replied. “JUST ACTIVATE IT ALREADY!” Jack yelled. “Um, I guess if the human wants to try it, just let him” said Sans, clearly confused. “Then, have fun Human!” said Papyrus. Jack jumped onto the spike ball as it passed by, and cut the chain, sending the ball flying into one of the spears, breaking it off. He grabbed the hilt of the broken spear and threw it at the torch, slicing it at the base, causing it to fall into the chasm. As he landed, he dove forward to avoid the spear from below. As it went by, it cut the ropes holding the bridge up. Jack jumped slightly backwards as the ground fell from beneath him, but then the cannon fired. Jack rotated in midair, planted a foot on the cannonball and jumped forward. He grabbed the dog on the rope and using his momentum swung over to the ledge. “Never bet against me when it comes to puzzles, especially when it’s a life or death puzzle” said Jack. “Well, phew!” said Papyrus, running away yet again. “Is he ever gonna stop doing that?” Jack asked Sans. “Not sure. I don’t know what my brother is going to do now” said Sans. “Well, whatever he does, if he tries to fight me, I’ll go easy on him. I promise he won’t even lose a sixth of his HP” said Jack. “Thanks kid. I’ll hold you to that. I’d hate for you to have a bad time” replied Sans walking away.


End file.
